


Цепи, молчание и ванны

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Демонийские белые купальни Владыки и его королевы раз в сезон открыты для демонов.
Relationships: Agiel/Kunieda Aoi, Beelzebub III/Iris, Hecadoth (Beelzebub)/Yolda
Kudos: 1





	Цепи, молчание и ванны

**Author's Note:**

> Фаноны на Демонию.  
> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016 на тему спецквеста "белый дом"

***Часть вступительная, в которой читатель знакомится с Белым купальным домом, а Владыка Тьмы и всея Демонии творит, что ему вздумается***

Если задумать провести параллели между устройством демонического и человеческого миров, то при всех допустимых совпадениях — сами демоны отмечают красивых женщин и игровые автоматы в начале списка — можно споткнуться на одной глупости. От смеха или удивления споткнуться и как долго отлёживаться, другой вопрос. Например, некоторые просвещённые и, разумеется, многоуважаемые старые демоны тоже до сих пор скрежещут зубами, но... Каков Владыка Тьмы, такова и Демония. И если обозвал он «ну, этот, Белый домик» именно купальни, построенные для своей обожаемой жены, то ничего не поделаешь. И упоминать «Белый дом» в деловых переговорах явно не стоит. 

Впрочем, вообще начинать деловые переговоры с Владыкой та ещё морока, подумайте дважды. А лучше трижды и медленно отступайте, всё равно его логику и изменчивое настроение вам не одолеть. 

Задумав построить королеве Айрис, беременной на тот момент, особенные крутые ванны, бассейны и всё-всё, и чтоб фонтанчик бил, а банька подогревалась дыханием дракона, он сбежал из дворца. Вернулся полтора месяца спустя, измазанный в грязи и жутко довольный. В одной руке Владыка держал карту Демонии — росчерком его когтя было красноречиво указано месторождение редкого белого камня. Сам искал и нашёл. За спиной же Владыки, жуя его плащ, смирно топтался огромный дракон. Где-то из седла доносились возмущённые крики — это была четвёрка архитекторов, прихваченная из человеческого мира. На этом Владыка решил, что его дело окончено. Повелел отстроить всё здание и самую роскошную купальню из указанного им белого камня, а в остальном развлекаться как только придёт в голову.

А головы у некоторых его подчинённых были буйными, мысли — светлыми и затейливыми. Демонической мощи тоже хватало. Один из людских архитекторов обозвал будущее строение термами — так и повелось. Разве что две трети бассейнов вместо холодной, чуть тёплой и горячей вод наполнялись травяными настоями с кровью демонийских зверей, парным молоком, водой из ледяной Адской Реки, а порой и вовсе болотной жижей с ядовитыми испарениями. Тут уж на чей вкус. Несколько драконов исправно подогревали камни, воду и поджаривали нерасторопных слуг. Разрослись, расползались термы за счёт пристроек, и вот уже «Белый купальным дом», как было записано в официальной бумажке, сам напоминал то ли огромного белоснежного дракона, то ли бесконечный причудливый лабиринт. Владыке нравилось: он любил противоречия и заблудиться с утра пораньше.

Сиюминутным капризом от скуки или в порыве самых тёплых чувств, но также даровал Владыка право и своей элитной демонийской армии раз в сезон очищать тело, уши и силу свою демоническую в его Белом домике. Точнее: «Идите-ка мойтесь срочно все!» — однажды сказал он, а Совет уже за ним додумал детали и ограничения. 

Больше не было дивизии Бармаглота скучно, ибо каждый сезон — а иногда и меж ними, — приключалось всякое разное в Белом купальном доме.

***Часть первая и последняя, в которой О'Доннел — главный герой, Агиэль плавает и мечтает о Куниеде, а читатель узнаёт кое-что ещё о белокаменных купальнях, секрете королевы Айрис и всяком разном***

Цепи и ванна сочетаются. Просто отлично сочетаются. О'Доннел ещё раз намотал цепь на руку. Идиоты бесконечны, если смотреть масштабно, но хотя бы в пределах одного дня и одного принятия Агиэль королевской кровавой ванны — заканчиваются на десятом-двадцатом ударе цепью. И это он особенно не старался, так, лёгкая разминка, пока длится его караул. Сегодня вот шесть идиотов, соблазнившихся идеей подсмотреть за самой сексуальной девушкой их дивизии или ещё чего выдумать. Как будто он их пропустит, а она им даст. Ну разве что по морде даст, но Агиэль легко увлекается, а убийства в пределах терм запрещены. Поэтому О'Доннел предпочитал разбираться сам... вот уже сколько лет. Лишние дисциплинарные взыскания ей ни к чему, в свою очередь для него исполнять желания Агиель — привычно и приятно. 

Подумать только, года три-четыре назад он отваживал тех же или других идиотов во время её купаний по другой причине: считал неприличными их намерения, пусть Агиэль и бесконечно капризничала, что это всё О'Доннел не даёт наладить ей личную жизнь. А лет пятнадцать назад он даже был в неё мимолётно влюблён. Но слава Владыке, такое счастье его миновало. Дружить с Агиэль, ходить её верной тенью, делить с ней приказы командующего или запах огромного сочного бургера, который она съедает на спор, соревнуясь с Василиском, прикрывать ей спину в драке, выдерживать её эмоциональность, составлять логичные отчёты на основе «мне так захотелось» — достаточно. Более чем. 

А ещё Агиэль любила звать именно его, потому что для подобных случаев он разматывался из своих цепей и бинтов, снимал с себя почти все печати, позволяя своей демонической силе струиться свободно. Редкое зрелище. Но и королевские кровавые ванны принимают не каждый день, а раз в сезон, так что О'Доннел считал допустимым обнажиться. На нём оставались лишь набедренная повязка и, конечно, цепи.

— О'Доннел! — прокричали за арочным пролётом. — Ты закончил с этими глупыми мальчиками? Иди сюда.

Оставалось вздохнуть и пройти к ней.

Агиэль выглядела вполне счастливой, медленно рассекая на спине по кровавой глади бассейна. Обманчивое впечатление. Она ужасно скучала и наверняка опять будет жаловаться.

Весь зал был выложен синим камнем со светлыми прожилками, которые пульсировали и загорались золотом, стоило коснуться рукой или же наступить. Золотистые узоры расползались по синему с каждым касанием демона и, возможно, человека. Красиво. Они оба — да и вся их дивизия, наверное — прекрасно знали, кому Агиэль хотела показать это маленькое чудо.

— О'Доннел, ну почему она отказалась? Я сюда не смогу попасть ещё несколько месяцев.

— Что ты ей рассказала о термах, когда приглашала на свидание? — В общем-то, О'Доннел примерно догадывался, но послушать было занимательно.

Агиэль перевернулась и быстро подплыла к бортику, плеская кровью ему на ступни.

— Не спустишься? — О'Доннел только покачал головой. 

— И ладно. — Она оттолкнулась от края, расцвечивая синее золотом, проплыла туда, обратно. На то, что помнила о его вопросе, намекала безумная мечтательная улыбка.

— Ах, ну. Тёмно-синий ей очень идёт, но это так, деталь... Знаешь, одно из первых наших свиданий. Под ночным звёздным покровом в человеческом мире. Я бы хотела ей подарить нечто похожее... — Агиэль облизнулась. — А сказала ей... Кровь, если не её собственная... идёт ей лучше всего. Пока мирные денёчки, я бы хотела искупать Куниеду именно в королевских и кровавых... Слизать алое с белой груди, спуститься ниже...

— Стоп. Понятно. В следующий раз я всё ей объясню сам. Не забудь позвать меня, когда пойдёшь к ней снова.

— О'Доннел, ты такой милый. Поможет?

— Должно... Ей будет любопытно посмотреть, всё-таки королевские термы — демонийская достопримечательность. Не надо было сразу про кровь. Стоило попробовать с самого начала. Как наш Владыка решил, что обычные купальни не подходят королеве Айрис и срочно искал месторождение этих редчайших белых камней, что впитывают силу и отдают её стократ более мощной, чистой. Как строили по проекту...

— Ой, ну это же сказка. У её величества был неслабый токсикоз, когда она нашего Эна ещё носила, вот Владыка и озаботился. Столько лет уже прошло. Забыл? Эти камушки действительно ей помогли. Иначе ничего не помогло бы уже нам самим... Все лестницы, колонны здания и её личная купальня из белого камня чистоты. Вот всё остальное да, было на откуп архитекторов, советников, нашего бывшего главнокомандующего и так далее...

О'Доннел слегка нахмурился:  
— Ничего не забываю. Про токсикоз — королевские тайны, ты не можешь рассказать Куниеде, если дорожишь её жизнью. И я серьёзно сейчас.

— Бу. Скучно же. 

— Сделай весело. Значит, про кровь или королеву Айрис рассказать запросто, а подробнее о некоторых купальнях не можешь? Об их особенностях? Баня на драконьем дыхании, Ледяной Ад, королевские кровавые ванны?

— Всё ещё скучно. Ты только представь, — Агиэль сладко потянулась, — вот она поднимается из бассейна по сине-золотым ступеням, сияет своей духовной силой... Ты ведь видел? Помнишь, какая Куниеда сильная? И она поднимается, обнажённая... И ты уже, конечно, не знаешь, но какая у неё красивая спина. Кровь капала бы с её волос, стекала с плеч и спины прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц... Я бы подплыла ближе...

— Агиэль, стоп. Мне неинтересно. — О том, что голую спину Куниеды он видел не раз, О'Доннел благоразумно промолчал. Как будто не он вечно вытаскивал Агиэль из её постели, когда главнокомандующий всех срочно собирал.

— Ах, да, тебя вообще секс не интересует, какая печаль, О'Доннел...

Агиэль погрустнела. Но ненадолго. Термы сотряс знакомый мужской вопль, а следом зазвучали проклятия явно в женском исполнении. 

— А вот это любопытно! Голос же! Стопроцентно Хек!

Агиэль одним движением выскользнула из воды, О'Доннел уже протягивал ей длинное полотенце — а то ведь так и помчится голая.

— Пойдём же скорее! Надо глянуть! Интересно, к кому он вдруг полез.

— Ставлю на Ёльду.

— Ну. — Агиэль аж притормозила на очередном повороте — здание было огромным, и их поиск походил на блуждание по лабиринту, только очень, очень быстрое блуждание. Белые колонны не добавляли разнообразия, можно было ориентироваться по памяти, заглядывая за арки и наблюдая уже разноцветные купальни — пустующие и не очень. Чудное дело, что их ещё никто не попытался проклясть. — О'Доннел, всё удовольствие портишь. А впрочем, всё равно надо увидеть своими глазами. Пристающий Хек, представь только!

Бежали они, конечно, быстро, но не так долго, чтобы у О'Доннела сбилось дыхание. Разве только повязка норовила слететь и раздражала.

— Агиэль, что тут представлять. Он года два мирился с собой и решался на очередной «отважный» шаг. Всё равно, когда мы их найдём, они или займутся сексом, или....

— Или нет.

— Мда. Или всё как всегда.

Поворот, наконец-то, оказался нужным.

Ёльда предпочла не какой-нибудь роскошный зал с бассейном, а небольшую тёмную комнату. Ванна была почти обычной — с ножками в виде львиных лап и несколькими кранами словно орлиными клювами, из каждого текла «вода» разных цветов. Кронштерн, на котором свернулся душевой шланг, был похож на крылья, с хвостом. О'Доннел подумал, что ранее ни разу и не заглядывал в купальню с грифоном. Но что теперь до этого. Только пришли, а пора бы и уйти.

Разгневанная Ёльда это не шутки.

Конечно, они вроде бы сильнее её — если всерьёз драться, та бы проиграла почти сразу. Но... Не та ситуация. Агиэль улыбалась так счастливо, что О'Доннел сам поёжился и заранее посочувствовал Хекадосу. Их напарник лежал на плитах перед ванной без сознания. Почему-то в одежде. Ёльда опёрлась о край ванны, обнажённая, прекрасная и очень недовольная. А вот промелькнувшее беспокойство — это О'Доннелу показалось?

— Научите своего придурка хорошим манерам, — Ёльда буквально прошипела.

— Милая, ты восхитительна! Положить его с одного удара! Знаешь что, — Агиэль с любопытством склонилась над Хекадосом, — а я тебе помогу. О'Доннел, в следующий сезон принесём Ёльде Хека голым и связанным. Кляп обязательно.

Что О'Доннел мог ей ответить?

— Да, без проблем.

Удивительно было другое — Ёльда тоже согласно кивнула.


End file.
